Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a wiring board, an electronic component device, a method for manufacturing a wiring board, and a method for manufacturing an electronic component device.
Related Art
In accordance with recent development of electronic apparatuses, there is a demand for size reduction, high performance and the like in a wiring board of an electronic component device that is to be used in an electronic apparatus. In order to address this demand, an electronic component built-in wiring board in which electronic components are incorporated in the wiring board has been practically used.